With Friends Like These
by dragonswoe
Summary: Percy would have appreciated a warning of some sort. Maybe: You Are Approaching The Stygian Swamps, Turn Back Now. Something to warn demigods away from the place where murderers are punished - finding the Titan was not planned. But, Percy supposes it could be worse. If it weren't for Bob, he'd be left in eternal torment for eternity. And Percy wouldn't have gained a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

_With Friends Like These_

This was potentially one of the worst days in Percy's demigodly life.

Sure, he was over the moon to see Annabeth safe again, and finding the Athena Parthenos was great! Annabeth had tricked Arachne and she was safe, which was also great!

Until she wasn't.

Tartarus was not a place that Percy wanted to be.

His stomach felt like it was twisting around to eat itself inside-out and he'd been gargling battery acid (really, it was fire water, but they seemed to be very similar). The temperature changed drastically – one minute he was sweating from the heat, and then the next his sweat was freezing into little icicles which hung from his chin like Grover's goatee.

Bob the friendly Titan left the way (yes, there was a friendly Titan), his broom glowing faintly and providing the trio with a little light. Percy was grateful, really. He was. Without Bob the two would have been killed by Kelli and her cohort of empousai and that wasn't how Percy wanted to die.

He glanced back at Annabeth and offered her a weak smile as he squeezed her hand in his. "We'll be fine," he promised.

In hindsight, he'd completely lied to her. Not that he knew it at the time, of course.

Percy noticed that Bob was suddenly hesitating where he hadn't before. The Titan – formerly Iapetus – was swinging his head back and forth. He blinked, silver eyes burning.

"Bob?" Percy had asked wearily. "What is it?"

"I sense…" Bob had twisted to face a faint path through Tartarus that Percy would have called an overgrown dear trail. "Something."

"That clears it up." Percy had pressed his lips together, hesitated. "We should keep moving, Bob."

"Yes," Bob agreed. He turned and strode down the little deer trail, his janitor's overalls getting caught in twisted trees. "Something feels familiar."

That was when the alarm bells started. "Bob," Annabeth had spoken up. "Aren't the Doors of Death that way?" She turned to point back onto the track they'd left behind them.

"A detour," Bob gravely told them. "Someone needs our help."

"Mortal?" Percy asked sharply.

"No."

The rusted gears in Percy's brain struggled to turn. "Not a monster?"

Bob's eyes furrowed, his nose crinkled. "Not a monster," he confirmed.

"Who is it?" Annabeth questioned with no small amount of suspicion.

"I don't know." Bob's lips turned down. "A friend?"

Friend. Yeah, right, Percy thought. Bob had at least narrowed the list down to immortals for them. A Titan, it had to be. But which Titan was the question. Bob was the only friendly Titan Percy knew.

Percy felt it then as they passed a dead and decaying spindly tree, limbs turned unhappily to the ground. It wasn't obvious, just a prickling of his neck, a churning in his gut. His hand tightened around Annabeth's and he slipped Riptide out of his pocket. Bob's grip on his broom tightened until Percy heard a low creaking coming from the wood.

It was as if the entire area – a forest of twisted and blackened trees – were dying and in pain. Sharp desperation burned in Percy's gut – it wasn't his.

Bob abruptly surged forward, soon reaching the edge of the forest. They were at the edge of a cliff, looking down into a deep gorge.

Percy was remotely surprised – he thought there was only one layer to Tartarus, but before him there was a gorge through which both the Phlegathon and – from the wails that Percy could hear where they stood – the Cocytus.

"Bob," Annabeth whispered, taking a few paces back from the gorge – dragging Percy with her, since their hands were still linked – as she paled. "Why are we…?"

Percy frowned. "You know where we are?"

"I've heard of it," Annabeth admitted tightly. "I… I'd hoped we could avoid it."

"What's it?"

"Upriver."

Percy shot Bob a _look._ Great, thanks that cleared that up. "Yeah, upriver of what?"

"The Stygian Swamp," Annabeth said. "It's said to be where the souls too evil for the Fields of Punishment are sent. Murderers, anyone who has unjustly killed is sent here."

Percy's eyes flicked to the Titan. The former Iapetus was frowning down at the river. "The Phlegathon-"

"Intertwined with the Cocytus, it keeps alive anyone unlucky enough to be sentenced to the Cocytus," Annabeth said quietly. "Bob's here for someone sentenced."

"Another Titan, obviously."

Percy was horribly, horribly right.

Bob didn't wait for them, instead starting to make his way down the sheer cliff-face. Percy sighed and sat, pulling Annabeth down with him.

Even from where they waited, they could feel the heat from the Phlegathon which twisted through the gorge.

"Think they're friendly?" Percy questioned.

"Probably not," Annabeth sighed. "Bob's one of a kind."

"Yeah," Percy muttered. "Though only because I took his memory."

"He would have killed you if you didn't."

"Doesn't mean I don't feel bad for it."

Annabeth didn't reply, she knew that Pery would still feel guilty even if she tried to dissuade him. Instead, the two sat in silence as they waited.

A comfortable silence which was broken as Bob heaved himself back over the top of the gorge. Percy heard rocks fall down the cliff-face, dislodged by the weight of the Titans.

Bob turned back to help the other Titan over the edge, toppling back and the other Titan landing on him with a heavy groan. Bob grinned widely as he shoved the Titan off him, turning to Percy. "Saved a friend!" The excited Titan exclaimed.

"That's great, Bob," Percy said even as he gripped Riptide. "That's great. Who's the friend?"

"Brother!" Bob exclaimed gleefully. "Little brother!"

Annabeth swore softly beside Percy.

"Friend Percy," Bob said happily as he stood, "meet little brother Kronos. Little brother Kronos, meet friend Percy."

On the ground at Bob's feet, Kronos flopped over to face the vaporised blood that hung overhead in a mockery of clouds. "We've met," was all the Titan said.

Bob seemed pleased with that, and completely clueless.

And that was when Percy's day had officially become the worst in demigodly history.

* * *

Of all the Titans it could have been, it had to be the worst.

Bob had insisted on waiting just a few more minutes, until Kronos' breathing evened out. The entire time, Percy was glaring at him.

And once they set off again, Percy insisted on both he and Annabeth walking at the back of the group. He wanted to keep one eye on Kronos at all times.

It didn't matter that Kronos' old Greek chiton was torn and frayed and barely covered him, and it also didn't matter that he himself was splattered with ichor and burns, welts and infected sores. His right shoulder blade was exposed to the acidic air. His skin was raw and peeling and he generally looked like he'd been through hell.

Percy figured he had.

But he didn't trust Kronos with his backend.

Kronos trudged along behind Bob, tripping over rocks and walking into boulders and Percy was soon amusing himself as he watched. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing when Kronos walked into a particularly large boulder and hit his head. The Titan swore, stumbling, and then skirted the boulder before continuing.

"We are almost there," Bob announced. He glanced back to Kronos and the two demigods.

"The Doors of Death?" Annabeth asked sharply.

Percy knew why she was so uneasy. Kronos turned his head, and Percy found himself unable to meet his molten eyes. Percy focused on Bob as he spoke.

"No, a rest stop," Bob said somewhat happily.

Percy stared. "A rest stop?" He echoed. "There's a rest stop?"

"Oh, yes," Bob assured Percy. "Monsters don't go there."

Kronos muttered something unintelligible as he tripped over a loose rock at his feet.

Percy stared down into the little temple at the bottom of a hill. "Is that…?"

"A temple," Annabeth breathed.

Percy blinked. "Where did it come from?"

"It fell," Bob supplied. "From the surface, a long time ago."

Percy frowned slightly. "How do you know?" He asked curiously.

Bob blinked. "I do not know."

Percy wanted to kick himself. Of course Bob would know, as Iapetus he must have travelled this very path many times. Percy's eyes briefly flicked to Kronos, but the Titan didn't seem to particularly care that his brother's memory had been wiped. In fact, Kronos seemed far more preoccupied with entering the temple than anything else.

His eyebrows furrowed, Kronos managed to get his foot stuck and rolled the last few feet into the temple.

Percy cracked a small smile as curses filtered up to them.

By the time Percy and Annabeth entered the temple, Kronos had set fire to a brazier and the temple was midway through lighting itself with golden flames. Percy only realised how cold they'd been when the warmth washed over him.

He eyed Kronos, watching as the Titan slid down the altar and rested with his back against it, a lit brazier either side of him.

Percy moved a few dozen yards away before settling down himself, grateful for the warmth and the chance to rest. Annabeth placed her mouth next to Percy's ear. "He's probably been near the fire of the Phlegathon for thousands of years," she whispered softly to him. "This must be even colder for him than it is for us."

Percy was still shivering slightly as he wrapped his arm around Annabeth. "I can't say I feel sorry for him. He deserved everything that happened to him."

"I know."

"Sleep now," Bob said. "Bob will watch."

"No, Bob," Percy said. "Why don't you sleep? I can watch."

Bob grinned. "Bob does not need sleep, not really. But friend Percy does. So friend Percy will sleep, and Bob and little brother will watch."

That was what Percy was afraid of – Kronos watching him while he slept, the thought sent shivers up his spine.

"I will be sleeping," Kronos said rather flatly. "Wake me when the food arrives."

Food? Percy rather suspiciously eyed Kronos. Was the Titan somehow going to get a delivery of something edible – maybe pizza? Percy didn't want to know what it would be.

Percy pointedly stayed awake until he was certain that Kronos was asleep. "How's he even here?" He asked Annabeth.

His girlfriend shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he never even left? It definitely looks like that."

Kronos did. He was a divine mess. Percy noticed for the first time that he didn't have anything on his feet either. The bottom of his soles were burnt and blistered, and golden ichor was weeping from several gashes.

Percy wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but he shot up when he heard something like thunder, or like boulders colliding.

"That's mine!"

Percy watched in astonishment as Kronos had tackled his brother to the ground. Bob had toppled over, limbs flailing as Kronos scrabbled for whatever he'd taken.

What Percy was surprised to see when Kronos triumphantly stood was the small piece of pizza clutched in the Titan's hand. Kronos zealously guarded his pizza from his brother's searching fingers, twisting to shield it with his body.

Kronos shoved the slice into his mouth swiftly before Bob could snatch it back, and then he returned to the altar which was now laden with food.

Percy made an odd little squeak in surprise as he saw the food.

The Titan's fingers searched through the food for something that seemed edible to him. Percy's eyes narrowed. "Wait here," he muttered to Annabeth.

"Percy-"

Percy wasn't going to lie. He'd just seen Kronos attack his brother over a slice of pizza and figured the fact that Bob was staying back should have been a warning and he _was_ warned. But Percy was also hungry and he knew Annabeth was too.

Kronos' fingers closed over a barbecue rib.

He seemed preoccupied eating it so Percy snatched a packet of M&Ms and a few other bits before jogging back to Annabeth.

He'd seen how concaved in Kronos' stomach area was and figured that the Titan was a little hungrier than them, so left most of the filling foods where they were.

"Here," he said quietly as he handed a few bits to Annabeth.

Annabeth faltered at the M&Ms. "Peanut," she muttered. "Percy, Travis always sacrifices peanut M&Ms for Hermes."

"You think that's Camp food?" Percy questioned, glancing back over to where Kronos was still eating. "Think they'll be happy to know their godly sacrifices are being eaten by Titans?"

"I think it's best to not tell them."

Percy smiled and snatched a few M&Ms from Annabeth. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Bob seemed pretty upset that his food had been stolen. He hung a dozen or so yards back from the altar, waiting patiently for Kronos to decide he was finished. He was polite, a lot more so than his youngest brother.

It wasn't long before Kronos had polished off most of the sacrifices. He belched and turned in Bob's general direction to offer him a bit of baguette. The bacon inside had been picked out by Kronos. "Here."

Bob beamed and bounded forwards to take the small baguette. "Thank you, little brother."

Kronos returned his attention to the altar, shifting through what remained. His fingers left streaks of ichor over the dirty marble. He found something else that interested him and popped that into his mouth too before turning to Bob.

"We should go." He paused briefly to give another belch. "I smell giants."

Percy stiffened sharply. "What?" Two things there. "You can smell them?"

Kronos sniffed and flatly ignored him, hunting at the base of the altar for food that he'd missed.

Bob answered Percy. "Yes. They are close now. Little brother is right, we should go."

"We?" That was the second thing – an obvious problem there. Percy was not willing to lead Kronos right to the Doors of Death, even if he looked like he was in sore need of a bath. It wasn't going to happen.

Bob frowned deeply, hurt. "We are not friends?"

"Of course we are, big guy," Percy promised. That was another thing, actually. Kronos was not a big guy like Bob. Kronos was in fact only a few inches taller than Percy, while Bob towered over them all. "That's not the problem." He clenched his jaw before turning to Kronos. "Why are you wanting to come with us?"

Kronos didn't stop his search. "Tartarus is the one whom sentenced me to eternal torment, but my mother did not dispute his decision." He was frowning deeply as he stood, looking distinctly unhappy as his hands came up with nothing edible. "She was happy for me to burn. I wish to return the favour." There was a napkin in his hands.

Well, that wasn't what Percy had been expecting. He cleared his throat. "Okay." Revenge it was.

"But make no mistake," Kronos added rather fiercely. "It would still give me the utmost pleasure to stab you in your little mortal heart."

"The feeling's mutual," Percy gravely informed him.

Kronos smiled then, his lips twisting into a crooked grin. "I'm sure."

"Are we done?" Annabeth questioned, sweeping past Percy. While Percy definitely wasn't going to trust Kronos, the knowledge that he wanted revenge on Gaea was somewhat of a relief.

Bob twitched. "We should go."

"Wait," Kronos said, making his way around the altar to loom over Annabeth. His expression hard, he held the napkin out to her.

Annabeth slowly reached out to take the napkin. "Thanks?" She faintly noted that Kronos' fingernails had been ripped off, the beds burnt and blistered.

"Send your message."

"Message?" Percy echoed. "Annabeth – what…?"

Annabeth stared, stunned at Kronos. How had he known…? She pressed her lips together and asked Percy for Riptide. Annabeth used the pen to write her message to Rachel and hesitantly turned back to Kronos. "Will this even work?"

"We used to use our own altars to send messages back and forth," Kronos said. "I've no reason to believe Hermes' won't do the same."

With that said, Annabeth placed the napkin on the altar. "Do you have a match?"

Kronos made an odd noise and stepped back. "I've had enough of fire."

That was a no. Bob's spear point jutted from the base of his broom and sparked against the altar. Annabeth lit the napkin on fire and watched it turn to ash.

Kronos' feet slipped beneath him on the climb out of the temple. Bob grabbed his arm before he could topple back into the hollow and helped him regain his footing. "Your right foot, there's a foothold to your right – your other right foot, yes that one-"

"That's my left-"

"Your left hand-"

"You're _holding_ my left hand-"

"Your right hand to the right, little brother."

Percy snorted.

Kronos huffed, visibly annoyed with his brother's confusion between right and left as he hauled himself over the edge of the hollow.

When Percy leant over to catch his breath, his stomach burning slightly because he'd just eaten and his stomach was cramping up. Kronos seemed perfectly fine, which was odd since he'd practically eaten the entire altar.

"The sea god's son!" A giant roared in the distance. "I can smell him! He is close!"

Bob grimaced. "We should go," he repeated as he started the walk once again.

"Polybotes," Kronos muttered. As Percy watched, he twisted towards him slightly and his nose flared. "Huh, he's right."

Had Kronos just…? Percy squinted suspiciously at the Titan. "Did you just _smell_ me?"

Kronos hummed. "You smell nice." His stomach rumbled.

"They are friends," Bob said firmly. "Not food, little brother."

"Don't worry. I'll likely be sick as it is, adding demigod to the intake won't help."

 _That_ was what Kronos was concerned about?

Percy shifted closer to Bob, the Titan whom was less likely to eat him. "Where next, Bob?"

"The Dark Lands," Bob said cheerfully. "Death Mist, then the Dark Lands."

Kronos' ankle twisted on a rock and he almost toppled over. "Akhlys?" The Titan seemed horrified, which gave Percy the feeling that he should be too.

Percy's eyes widened when Annabeth suddenly gave a yelp and disappeared into a hollow. "Annabeth!" He exclaimed, eyes widening even further when she let out another loud scream. "Annabeth," he said as he landed heavily next to her. "You okay?" He asked as he helped her to her feet.

Then his eyes landed on the monster blister she'd landed on and he bit back a curse. "Hyperion," Percy said. "Damn."

"Didn't Grover turn him into a maple tree?"

"When you put fire with trees it never ends well," Kronos called down, sounding pretty amused with their situation.

But looking up at Kronos meant they were looking up at Bob… and Bob seemed immensely interested in Hyperion – his brother.

Percy saw the blood drain from Annabeth's face. Kronos seemed pretty content to _not_ attack them under Bob's urging, but if Bob suddenly remembered that he was Iapetus then they could very well be dealing with two Titans. "Bob," Annabeth said, "we should go."

"He looks like me," Bob muttered.

"Am I your friend?" Percy asked to get Bob's attention.

Bob's eyebrows furrowed. Next to him, Kronos didn't seem like he was going to offer assistance. "Yes," Bob said hesitantly.

"Yeah, well some monsters are good. Some are bad. The same is true for mortals and for the Titans," Percy said. His eyes flicked to Kronos briefly. "You, Bob, you're a good Titan. So is your little brother." Kronos raised an eyebrow at that, since all of them but Bob knew that Kronos was probably the worst Titan of all. Percy was lying through his teeth here to keep them alive.

Bob firmly nodded his head. "Yes," he agreed. "There is always at least one good being. Mortals, monsters, Titans, giants."

Kronos' lips twitched.

"I'm not sure about the giants," Percy told Bob.

"There is," Bob assured Percy.

"He's right," Kronos added.

"Good by your standards or by our standards?" Percy muttered.

Kronos did actually smile then. "Mine – are there any others?"

"We should go," Annabeth said before Percy could be drawn into the pending argument. "What about Hyperion?"

Percy turned to Bob. "It's your call, buddy-"

"No," Kronos said, his tone sharp and unwavering as he lowered his brother's broom. "It's mine. Leave him be."

Percy wanted to argue, but now wasn't the time. And Kronos looked like he was already considering ripping Percy's head off for the mere suggestion, so Percy really didn't want to push it. The Titan thrust a hand down to Percy, the meaning obvious.

"Alright," Percy said. "Fine. But if this comes back to bite us I'm blaming you." He took Kronos' hand and let the Titan pull him out of the hollow, Annabeth soon next to him. Kronos made sure that they walked in front of him as they continued, determined to make sure they wouldn't double back to kill his brother.

"So… who's Akhlys?" Percy questioned.

"Don't speak her name," Bob warned. "Speaking them down here? Bad idea."

"Kronos did."

"Little brother is different."

"How far is she?" Annabeth asked.

Bob shrugged. "We wait for the darkness to get darker, and then go sideways."

Percy sighed.

Abruptly, Bob stopped. Kronos almost walked into Percy's back as the older Titan raised a hand.

"What is it?" Percy asked lowly. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Kronos smelling the air, his almost-constant frown deepening.

"Something moves ahead," Bob said.

Kronos crouched, his hands shifting over the ground until he found a sharp rock. He lifted it. "Take a flank."

Bob stepped in front of Kronos as Percy and Annabeth crept to the sides. The ground rumbled beneath their feet.

Bob raised his spear. "Wait!" Annabeth cried.

The Titan froze, his spear point hovering above the tiny calico kitten. It purred, the ground vibrated again, and then rubbed against Bob's feet before moving to Annabeth, and then back to Bob.

"Looks like somebody likes you." Percy grinned.

"This is a good monster?" Bob questioned. Percy's discussion about good monsters and bad monsters came back to mind. He swallowed.

"Yeah, sure."

They watched Bob scoop it up into his giant hands. Its fur flickered and disappeared, its skeleton visible. Then it was back to being a calico kitten again.

"Less talking," Kronos said abruptly. "More walking."

Urged on by the Titan, they started walking again as Percy explained the cat's origins to Annabeth. When the subject of a name came up, Kronos spoke again; "Small Bob," he said, "since it is already asleep and snoring, just like Bob."

Bob's eyebrows furrowed. "Like me…?"

Kronos dismissively waved a hand. "Doesn't matter. Just ignore me."

But Bob seemed pleased with that idea. He nodded. "It is Small Bob," he decided.

* * *

It was when they entered the forest, made of spindly arms and blackened trunks, that Annabeth spoke again. Percy was faintly reminded of the pathway to the Stygian Swamp, but forced the thought aside.

"Kronos, why Mount Tamalpais?"

Annabeth seemed exceedingly thoughtful, and as Percy glanced over to her he noticed that she was worrying her lower lip between her teeth. She was nervous.

The Titan looked surprised at the question. He frowned. "What?"

"Why did you choose Mount Tamalpais for your palace?"

"Why?"

"Because this is reminding me a lot about the Bay Area," Annabeth admitted. "The way everything changes so quickly – hot to cold." She paused briefly as Kronos made a low rumble that sounded aggressive.

He spins abruptly to face her, hand shoving her up against the closest tree and closing around her throat. "You _actually_ think I'd want to be _reminded_ of this place?" He demanded, hand tightening further to cut off Annabeth's windpipe. "It has been _millions_ of years that I've been tortured here. In Ancient Greece, Othrys was opposite Olympus. In modern times, Othrys is opposite Olympus. I have _no_ say in where we end up. I may be many, many things, but I am no masochist. If I had the choice, I would bury my head in the sand and avoid _anything_ to do with the Pit ever again."

He still had his hand around Annabeth's throat, so Percy levels Riptide at _his_ throat, the point resting on his collarbone, starkly-outlined in the darkness. "Let her go," Percy ordered darkly.

Kronos' hand tightened slightly, and pain flickered across Annabeth's eyes. Her mouth opened, gasping for breath, but she wasn't able to force air through her windpipe.

"And why should I?" Kronos snarled. "I've put up with you two thus far, but when you start _accusing_ me of such things…" He trailed off, head tilting to the side.

"I don't care," Percy snarled fiercely. " _Let her go."_

"Shut up," Kronos said.

"No-"

"Seriously," Kronos said, his voice low and sharp. "Shut up."

Percy fell silent. "What?"

Kronos turned his head up to the tops of the trees. He let go of Annabeth and stepped back even as Bob raised his spear.

"Above us," Annabeth whispered as the tree that Kronos had pinned her against shook. Percy shoved himself between Annabeth and Kronos, raising his sword to the bloody clouds.

There's a low hiss from above them, and Percy sees vague shapes moving through the trees. "What are they?" He demanded.

With the tension levels still high from Kronos' actions, the Titan rather pointedly puts some distance between himself and the demigods even as an old hag drops in front of Percy.

 _"We are the Curses."_ The monster, looking a lot like a cross between a Fury and a harpy, hissed at Percy.

"The Curses," Annabeth echoed in horror, raising her rock.

"What?" Percy questioned.

She doesn't get a chance to reply, since the Arai take that moment to close in. Percy lashed out at the closest one. "Don't kill them!" Annabeth yelled. "They're the spirits of curses."

Kronos was slinking away towards Bob – the bastard, leaving them to face the Arai, – though his rage hadn't simply faded. It was clear from his thin smile that he wouldn't be helping them. Bob, on the other hand, was swinging his spear in wide arcs to fend off the monsters.

 _"The bitter and those whom you have slain have cursed you."_ The one closest to Percy cackled. _"Which curses will you choose?"_

"None," Percy retorted. He wanted to come up with something clever, but when she dove down towards him on twisted wings the only thing he could do was cut her in half. Pain exploded up and down his ribcage and he stumbled back, grabbing at his side. His hand came away smeared with red blood. "What…?"

 _"Geryon, you do remember him, Percy Jackson?"_ More Arai emerged from the darkness, some settling down on the tops of trees to watch. _"So many curses to choose from, so many ways to die."_

Bob turned a line of Arai to dust before speaking. "If you kill one, it will curse you."

"But if we don't kill them we die," Percy said grimly, hand still pressed against his side. Riptide shook in his hand. "Great."

It was only after Annabeth killed one that lunged at her with her rock, after her eyes turned white, after the Arai cackled with glee as they watched her suffer through Polyphemus' curses. Bob cut through several more Arai, sweeping his spear right over Percy's head.

Bob – as Iapetus – had killed a lot of people, a lot of mortals and monsters. But nothing happened to him, he stayed tall and firm.

"Bob… what? You're okay?" Percy questioned, one arm around Annabeth to keep her close and guide her, since she was blind.

"No curses," Bob said gleefully, stabbing another Arai through its chest. A demon made a sharp lunge under the spear, clawed hands outstretched to tear into Percy's stomach. Kronos, sensing the sudden movement, snatched the Arai by the throat and slammed her into the rocky ground. She vaporised.

Neither of the Titans were struck down by a horrible curse, none of them harmed.

 _"The Titans are already cursed,"_ the Arai hissed around Percy. _"Why should we torture them further?"_

Annabeth's hand tightened around Percy's arm.

 _"You, Percy Jackson, have destroyed one's memory and stolen the other's sight."_

Percy's heart jackhammered in his chest, threatening to break through his ribcage. "What…?" His eyes landed on Kronos, though he couldn't quite meet his gaze. He focused on the Titan's golden eyes – for the first time, he realised – as tendrils of Mist unfurled and dissolved before him. Then Kronos' eyes were gone, and empty sockets glared back at him. "I… that wasn't me," he stammered. Percy thought back then to all the times Kronos had walked into boulders, tripped over rocks and stumbled – he'd found it amusing then, but now that he knew the reason for it the only thing Percy could feel was shame. No wonder the Titan Lord had been staying with them, blind as he was he would not get very far in Tartarus without assistance.

The Arai cackled with glee. _"As payment for his failure, his Mother carved his eyes out,"_ they hissed. _"And it is_ all your fault, _Percy Jackson."_

And Bob, next to Kronos, lowered his spear. "His fault…? My memory… it was you?"

"No, Bob," Percy said desperately, "it wasn't-"

 _"He lies! Curse him, Titan, add to our numbers!"_

And Bob glowered down at Percy, spear limp in his hand.

"I didn't want you to be my enemy, Bob," Percy urged. "I wanted you to be my friend, I… the Arai, Bob, they want you angry. Don't let them win – we are your friends." Bob, maybe Percy could reason with. But Kronos? While he said nothing, his silence meant more than enough.

 _"The demigod cannot even convince himself of his sincerity,"_ the Arai sneered. _"He did not visit you, he is a liar and he is not your friend, Titan."_

"He didn't," Bob agreed lowly. "Nico did, he said Percy was a friend."

 _"He is not."_

The Arai closed in then again, after having thoroughly removed the two Titan protectors from the fight.

At Percy's side, Annabeth was trembling. Blind as she was, she could not see what was happening. Percy's jaw tightened and he hacked the first line of Arai into dust to clear a path, dragging Annabeth with him.

He was able to topple a few trees and crush some Arai, but the hoard still followed close behind. They emerged out from the trees, and Percy stopped with a curse.

The ground dropped off before them. A cliff. He told Annabeth as much as the first Arai lunged, hissing and snarling, from the treeline.

They formed a crescent around them and one snatched hold of Annabeth. Instinctively, Annabeth toppled the Arai over and forced her elbow against its neck, snapping it. The Arai dissolved as Annabeth staggered to her feet.

"Percy?"

"Here," Percy promised as he reached for her. But she simply disappeared, suddenly a few yards away from him. "Annabeth?" He asked, voice rising slightly in panic.

"Why did you leave me?" Annabeth was almost sobbing, stumbling through the ranks of the Arai. They parted for her, let her walk unknowingly amongst them.

"What did you do?" Percy demanded.

 _"Calypso,"_ the Arai cackled. _"The one whom you abandoned, to suffer alone."_

"She cursed…" Percy's jaw tightened. The Arai weren't hurting Annabeth, but that could always change in an instant. He lifted Riptide and lunged.

The Arai disintegrated left and right, one after the other. Percy hacked through them, each death causing another curse. Some were just irritating, others painful and some agonizing. But he kept going, he couldn't stop, not while Annabeth was still surrounded.

Then he stabbed one through the chest, and dropped. His mouth burned and his body steamed. He struggled to stand, but his legs collapsed from beneath him.

 _"Phineas,"_ the Arai said with utter glee. Gorgon's blood.

Percy managed to stand, his body shuddering. _Annabeth._ An Arai surged from the hoard, lunging towards him with obvious intent. Percy slashed Riptide across its chest. It took a second for the curse to fall onto his shoulders, but when it did Percy's entire body exploded with pain. He screamed, dropping Riptide and falling to his knees.

The gorgon's blood crackled through his body, but there was something else too. Something that caused smoke to pour from his mouth. His insides felt like they were being boiled.

Around him, the Arai squealed with glee. _"The curse of one of your travelling companions,"_ they said with pure excitement. _"Kronos – you thought he died without vengeance in his crooked heart?"_

Percy gasped, gagging on his own blood. His skin burnt and blistered, splitting open to weep blood.

 _"This, Percy Jackson, is what his true form would feel like."_

Something that would have happened to Percy, had he not killed Kronos. And the worst thing? Percy couldn't find it in himself to be angry with Kronos, not as the Titan's own hatred and black fury rolled over him, tearing his breath from his lungs. He understood.

On his knees, choking up his own blood – his lungs were no doubt burning almost beyond repair – Percy gasped for breath. Iapetus and Kronos. Blood dribbled from Percy's mouth and he spat a glob onto the ground.

Of course Kronos would have cursed him. Either during his death or when his eyes had been carved out, it didn't matter.

The Arai gathered around him, snickering. _"Kronos' curse will kill you first, fortunately for you, Percy Jackson. Gorgon's blood is a painful way to go."_

Percy dropped further, rolling onto his side. In a haze, he remembered the words that Hermes had said to him, after his fight with Luke over the Golden Fleece. What seemed like an entire lifetime ago: _you can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it… Families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best we can do is to remind each other that we're related for better or for worse, and try to keep the maiming and killing to a minimum._

Kronos, whether he liked it or not, was Percy's grandfather. Family by blood – by ichor, perhaps – even if by nothing else.

Percy shut his eyes even as the smoke coming from his insides increased. He was spontaneously combusting alive. "Kronos," he gasped out, "I'm sorry." He felt that he actually meant it, apologising to the Titan who'd tried to kill him and his friends countless times. He'd seen how much Kronos suffered in Tartarus, of course he'd be desperate to escape. "I forgive you, I'm sorry." For what? The curse, the maiming and hurting. "Bob, I'm sorry, I should have been more honest." Blood climbed up his throat and he gagged, rolling over to face the blood-red clouds overhead. "Please, just protect Annabeth." He didn't know if the two Titans heard his pleads, but at least he'd apologised.

Lightning crackled on his left, a flash of silver on his right. Percy's world twisted and churned to the side as thunder roared overhead.

Percy gasped for breath as he rolled his head to the left.

Kronos, tendrils of yellow lightning crackling up his arms, slammed his palm into the air and the tendrils punched out, searching for any Arai around him. A sight to behold even looking as if he had one foot in the grave. Eyeless sockets found Percy lying on the ground as the Arai around Kronos vaporised with terrified shrieks.

On Percy's right, Bob had also ripped through the Arai with ease.

Percy tried to thank them, but the blood in his throat made that rather difficult. He grunted, flicking his eyes over to Annabeth who was about to step right over the cliff. Kronos couldn't see, couldn't know what was happening, but Bob did. He bounded over to her, grabbing her and picking her up to return her to Percy's side. Then he healed her with a touch.

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Percy, the blood staining his chin, his shirt (now little more than rags) and splattered over the ground around him.

Bob stopped to loom over them, frowning. The butt of his spear he planted into the ground. "Lots of curses," he said, his pure silver eyes wondering over to Kronos as his frown deepened. "Percy has done bad things."

"Can you fix him?" Annabeth sobbed. "Please, Bob-"

The Titan scowled. He picked at the name tag on his uniform. "Iapetus," he rumbled, eyes still on his brother. "Before Bob – I was Iapetus."

Percy wanted to say something. While Kronos didn't have eyes, Percy could tell he was debating what to do.

"I like Bob better," Annabeth told him.

"I do not."

Percy held his breath, expecting that spear of his to suddenly be pointed at Annabeth.

Kronos said something then, something in an old, rumbling tongue – the Old Tongue. Whatever he said, it made Iapetus nod slightly. "Yes, brother. I know." His shoulders slumped slightly. "I promised Nico I would help. I do not like breaking promises." He touched Percy's forehead, warm fingers chasing away the worst of the poison.

"Too many curses," Bob declared. "I cannot cure this."

"There has to be _something_ that can heal him," Annabeth said, her voice breaking slightly.

In the distance, Percy heard Polybotes roar. Annabeth struggled to get him to his feet and none of the Titans offered assistance. Percy knew that if Kronos had his eyes, they could perhaps take on the giant. But as it was, they had no chance.

"I'm going," Annabeth declared, "with or without you two." While she was small before the two Titans, she didn't back down.

"There is a place," Iapetus finally told them. "Where we can find help." His eyes flicked to Kronos, the Titan having stumbled once again. "A giant."

"Bob, giants are bad," Annabeth reminded the Titan.

Iapetus smiled, then. "Trust me, and I will take you to him. There is at least one good one, yes?"

* * *

It was one thing to be told there was a good giant, another to actually see it.

Damasen was the anti-Ares, which Gaea and Tartarus evidently hadn't thought through since an anti-war giant resulted in a giant who didn't want to go to war.

He lived in a large hut in a swamp, one that was surprisingly cozy.

Iapetus had lowered Percy onto the giant's bed, Small Bob the purring sabre-tooth kitten kneading the hides that almost smothered Percy.

After Annabeth had almost gotten herself flattened by challenging the giant to cure Percy, Damasen had grunted. He handed Kronos the ladle for the stew, since the Titan had already found the bonfire and was sitting cross-legged before it.

Kronos had held the ladle in his hand, eyeless sockets staring into the fire. "I cannot see."

Damasen grunted. "Does a lack of sight make you disabled?" He demanded gruffly. "Does it affect your hands? _No._ Stir."

Kronos' jaw had tightened, before he began stirring the stew. Iapetus came to sit next to him as Damasen chewed on some plants, spat them out and rolled them up.

Annabeth watched as Iapetus steadied Kronos' hand to allow his brother to ladle some broth into a cup and pass it to the giant. Damasen dunked the plants into the broth and fed it to Percy.

When the broth was finished, Percy's eyes fluttered open. He smiled faintly at Annabeth, though he still looked a little pained.

Then he passed out.

"I have purged the gorgon's blood," Damasen grunted. "But I cannot heal the internal damage dealt to him."

"Internal?" Annabeth echoed worriedly.

"I cursed him." That was Kronos, and Annabeth's eyes narrowed fiercely at him. "Wanted his insides to burn and melt, then combust." He smiled thinly. "What would have happened had I achieved my true form."

"You-" Annabeth was going to call him all sorts of names, but Kronos spoke over her.

"I healed him as much as I could," he snapped at her.

Damasen broke the silence that fell. "You can repay my services with a story," he said, eyes glinting happily.

She told the giant pretty much her and Percy's entire life story, their adventures and quests. When Kronos inevitably came up, Damasen snorted before waving her on with her story. When reaching the part about stopping Gaea from waking, the giant snorted before explaining that it was Gaea whom sentenced him to Tartarus.

He'd gestured to Kronos then, grunting. "The two of us are disappointments now."

Kronos grimaced lightly at the giant's dry comment, but didn't argue. Gaea had sentenced _him_ to eternal torment and taken his sight.

It had driven all of this home for Annabeth. The giant was hopeless, resigned to his fate. He had been in Tartarus for centuries, and yet… there were the Titans whom had been suffering in the Pit for millennia. Annabeth really wasn't surprised that they'd made their bid for freedom. And Kronos had paid a heavy price for failing.

"The Death Mist is a terrible plan," Damasen said finally. "Unfortunately it is the best plan." He smiled then, tilting his head towards Kronos. "Though with him you may just convince her."

Kronos scoffed. "I'll not be going anywhere near Misery."

Annabeth pressed her lips together. "Isn't it worth trying to leave?" She asked quietly.

Damasen stood. "You should sleep," he said. "I will prepare supplies for your journey."

Annabeth slept.

* * *

She woke to gentle murmuring, the three immortals in deep discussion over by the bonfire.

"- keep it clean," Damasen was saying. "If you can keep reapplying, you may get your eyes back, but I wouldn't hold your breath. Mother was thorough."

"She always is." Kronos sighed.

"Gaea will always forgive you," Damasen said. "It would take little on your part to join her once again."

"I know," Kronos said lowly. "But what for? I tire of this constant war, Primordials demanding things from me every turn. Things I cannot give." He gives another heavy sigh.

"Those are words I expect myself to say," Damasen mused.

"Brothers," Iapetus said quietly. "Do you remember the stars? The sun?"

"Mortal eyes are a poor substitute," Kronos said. "I cannot remember what they look like, not truly. Mortals cannot set eyes upon the sun without being blinded. They cannot see as we do. I will _never_ see them for myself again."

"The stars, the sun," Damasen murmured. "I have long forgotten the details." The giant grunted. "Why help the demigods when Mother would welcome you back with open arms?"

Kronos grunted. "Percy Jackson prayed to me, did you know? It has been many, many years since even one being has prayed for my help. Mother… she expects things from me that I cannot follow through with. She wishes for the world, but I will not give it to her."

"We – Titans and giants – are meant to be the _foes_ of the gods and demigods. It is written in prophecy, in Fate."

"I _despise_ prophecies," Kronos scowled.

"Yes, I would imagine that you do." Damasen chuckled. "Given your past with them. But why guide the demigods, when all they have done is steal your memory or kill you?"

It's Iapetus whom comes up with the best answer. "They are friends."

"Foes turned friends." Kronos snorted. "I would not go so far as to agree, dear brother, but perhaps they are tolerable."

"You will need a weapon if you intend to stand against my Father," Damasen said finally, thoroughly changing the topic.

"I cannot use it," Kronos said curtly. "Not blind as I am."

"You have more than one sense, do you not?" Damasen demanded. "You are a child of Gaea – by Chaos, a child of Ouranos – you hardly need sight to feel your way around. You are hardly disabled, Kronos. Do not act as if you are."

"Instincts do not differentiate between friend and foe."

"I have no doubt that you will figure it out," Damasen said. Annabeth heard a rustling, as if he were searching for something, and then there was a crackle and the smell of ozone filled the small hut.

"Damasen, where did you get that?" Iapetus asked, his tone sharp.

"It fell, many years ago," Damasen said. "I held onto it. Now, Kronos, I am giving it to you. Do try _not_ to tear the world asunder."

"Damasen-"

"Shut up and take it. I have no wish to hold onto your father's bolt. The time I have had with it has been _more_ than enough, I assure you."

In the distance, the Maeonian drakon roared. Then, beside Annabeth, Percy shot upright. Annabeth quickly moved to grab Percy's arm. "It's okay," she promised. "What do you remember?" Annabeth questioned.

"Not much," Percy admitted, blinking tiredly at Small Bob beside him.

"There is no time," Damasen said. "My brethren will be hunting you," he added. "You must leave before they arrive."

"What will you say?" Annabeth asked carefully.

"Nothing," Damasen promised. "So long as you are gone." He hands them packs formed from drakon hide.

Annabeth glanced towards their two Titanic companions. Iapetus was leaning on his spear and evenly returned her gaze, silver eyes thoughtful. Kronos held a simple bronze-shafted stick in his hands. For rather obvious reasons, he did not return her gaze, but Annabeth noted with slight relief that he had a piece of drakon-hide wound around his head, covering his eyeless sockets from view. Since she had seen through the Mist, she could not un-see it, and the sight of someone's eyes torn out was not something that she liked – no matter if they were foes.

 _Foes._

Kronos and Iapetus – Titans – and then Damasen – a giant – had always been foes of the gods, Damasen and Kronos had said it themselves in their conversation.

"That's it," Annabeth breathed.

Beside her, Percy paused. "What?"

"Foes," Annabeth said fiercely, looking between the immortal children of Gaea. "Titans and giants, they've always been the enemies of the gods. The Prophecy of Seven – you _have_ to come with us, Damasen."

Kronos snorted. "To our deaths?"

Annabeth pointedly ignored him, since he wasn't going to be saying anything helpful. "We need you to close the Doors!"

Damasen shook his head, gently pulling away from her. "I cannot, Chase. My curse is here, my fate is here."

"Think of me," Annabeth said fiercely. "Come with us and see the sun and stars."

They heard Polybotes in the distance, storming ever closer.

Percy twitched. "That's our que to leave."

"Here," Damasen said, holding out a drakon-bone sword to her. "One last gift from me."

Small Bob made for the relative safety of Kronos' shoulder. The Titan scowled and made to sweep the kitten off his shoulder, but the monster only leapt onto the top of his head. Annabeth couldn't find it in herself to laugh as Damasen turned away.

Iapetus made for the exit, the others close behind him. Annabeth was the last to leave, glancing back at the giant as the green-frilled drakon emerged from the surrounding swamp.

* * *

"Thanks."

Percy glanced towards the younger of the two Titans.

Kronos resolutely didn't turn his head, made no sign of hearing Percy's word.

The demigod cleared his throat. "I mean it. I… thank you for coming back. I didn't expect you to."

"Percy?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy nervously bit at his lower lip, stepping around a patch of ground that looked suspicious. "I'm sorry too," he told Kronos. "For the eyes."

The Titan almost stepped off the path, but Iapetus – keeping an eye on his stubborn, blind little brother – reached out and pulled him back on track.

Percy forged on. Kronos had said he wanted revenge on Gaea – obviously for the removal of his eyes – but Percy still definitely didn't trust him. Both Titans, Percy didn't know what the likelihood of them betraying the demigods was, but with Kronos at least Percy would say it was phenomenally high. So why had the blind Titan returned to save them?

"I'm sorry for-"

"My dear grandchild," Kronos fiercely cut across, "do shut up."

Annabeth's hand tightened around Percy's. "Careful," she murmured in his ear, "I'm almost certain that stick of his is his dad's master bolt."

"Careful," Kronos mocked them over his shoulder, "I can hear you." Percy cracked a smile as the Titan promptly paid for his attitude when a tree limb slapped him across the face. The Titan muttered something that sounded suspiciously rude before storming after his brother.

"But seriously," Percy said, well aware that he was treading on dangerous ground. "Why would she-"

"Because I disappointed her, Perseus," Kronos snarled at the demigod. "Because, according to her, I did not even try to win. She believes that if I had tried, I would have succeeded."

"And is she correct?" Percy questioned.

"That is _not_ the point."

Percy snickered softly. "Ah. So you _did_ throw your victory."

"The point is, Perseus," Kronos seethed, "you have caused me eternal misery!"

"Did someone say Misery?"

Percy nearly screamed. He'd been so preoccupied arguing with his dear grandfather that he'd missed the old hag in the centre of the clearing. Now he wished he'd continued to miss her. Despite her crooked words, she sobbed quietly. An old, tattered shield lay across her knees.

Milky white eyes passed over Iapetus, lingered on the two demigods, and then settled on Kronos. A wide and pretty insane smile spread across her ichor-covered lips. "Kronos!" The old hag was before the Titan in an instant, reaching out an emaciated hand to take his in a surprisingly firm grip. "Oh yes, he has caused you much, hasn't he?"

Kronos stood stiffly, not moving as the lady looked him up and down. "What can I help you with, little prince?"

 _Little prince._ Now those weren't words that Percy had ever heard when people talked about Kronos.

Kronos took a careful step away from the hag, his nose crinkling as if smelling something foul. "I have had more than enough misery," he said wearily.

Throughout the exchange, Percy was wanting to puke. That or run in the opposite direction. "Ah – who…?"

"Akhlys," Iapetus supplied for them. "She controls the Death Mist. She can hide you."

"Hide?" Akhlys laughed. "And why would I do that?"

"To return to the mortal surface," Iapetus stated firmly.

"I will not," Akhlys seethed. "Tartarus' armies will find you and they will kill you and I will _laugh_."

"So your Death Mist is useless?" Annabeth questioned.

"Useless?" The goddess growled and Percy felt light-headed as her stench reached them. Kronos made an odd sound that sounded like a terrified squeak. "Whom _dares_ to call it useless?"

"Annabeth Chase," Annabeth announced. "I won't be told what's impossible by a _minor goddess_."

Percy nudged Annabeth slightly as the fog whirled faster around them. "Ah. Annabeth, what are you-"

"I was born before the Titans!" Akhlys cried. "Of Chaos and Night! I-"

"But you still don't have the power to hide two little demigods?"

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "The Titans brought us here because they thought you could help. But obviously you can't, too busy with that shield of yours." He nodded to the ancient shield she still clutched in her hands.

Akhlys hissed, twisting furiously to glare at the Titans. "Why inflict these _foul mortals_ on me?"

Even being blind, Kronos seemed to know that he was being glared at by the Primordial deity. While Iapetus shifted nervously and Small Bob ran to hide beneath Kronos' tunic – smart kitten – Kronos pointed to Iapetus. "It was his stupid idea, I tried to tell him it was pointless."

"Pointless," Akhlys agreed.

"I thought-"

"The Death Mist shrouds dying mortals," Akhlys snarled. "As they pass into the Underworld."

"Brilliant," Percy said. "That's just what we need."

"Akhlys," Kronos said, "if I may be so bold? Why not just do it and enjoy the misery they bring to monsters?"

"I do like misery," the Primordial goddess mused.

"Then it's sorted," Kronos said happily.

Akhlys sighed. "Because you asked nicely, little prince." She turned her milky eyes back to Percy and Annabeth. "Come. This way. I will show you the way."

When Percy looked back at the Titans, both were gone. They'd just disappeared. "Where's our friend and pest?"

"They cannot take this path, they are not mortal."

Percy was sorry to say it, but he missed the Titans as they followed Akhlys. Even Kronos' hurtful comments were missed. They'd be better than following this crazy old goddess.

Eventually, they reached a peninsula hanging out over nothing. "Here," Akhlys.

"Ah – what…?"

"The edge of Tartarus," Akhlys supplied. "Where Night meets the Void."

"I thought there was nothing below Tartarus," Annabeth said quietly.

"Below us lies the realm of Chaos." Akhlys giggled. "My father. As Night is my mother."

His breath was being pulled from his lungs, siphoned down into the abyss beneath them. "What…?" He looked down at his body, eyes widening in horror as he saw the mist curling up around his leg, leeching from his body. Annabeth looked dead, mist curling from her body and leeching the skin away from her bones.

"Percy, you look…" Annabeth trailed off in horror.

"I've looked better," Percy agreed. "But I'm alright."

Akhlys smiled. "Oh, you're definitely not. The Death Mist is a state of being, young mortal. True death must follow."

"A trap," Annabeth sighed.

"Hardly a trap," Akhlys said. "More of an inevitability. You are only mist, demigod. Time is hardly on your side."

 _Time._

Percy's lips twitched up into a smile. "Oh, but he is." Percy sent a quick prayer up to Kronos – was it up or was it just across? – before drawing Riptide.

Akhlys cackled. "You think he did not know about my father Chaos?" She spread her gnarled fingers out. "That you would be sacrificed to Night?"

Percy didn't know. Either way, he didn't care. Kronos had returned once before. Why wouldn't he do so again? "He's family. He at least understands that."

Akhlys bared her teeth at Percy. "He'll betray you in the end – he always does." Poisonous plants grew from the ground and burst, their poison spreading over to Percy. "That is if you survive long enough."

Percy found himself on an island, surrounded by the poison. It moved like a stream, pooling around him. Like water. Percy swallowed. Water. The poison was like water. Percy fixed his gaze on the pool around him, trying to turn it around, trying to get it to go towards the Primordial goddess. The poison turned, like the ocean withdrawing before a tsunami.

It reached her feet and sizzled.

And then there was a thunderous crack, an explosion of blinding white light around them. Percy flinched, shutting his eyes and Akhlys wailed. Annabeth called his name, astonishment in her voice.

With the light cleared, Percy cracked open his eyes. Where the Primordial goddess had been standing there was nothing but charred ash. All of the liquid poison had been vaporised. Percy stared. "What – what just happened?"

Annabeth slapped him. " _Never_ do that again, Percy! There are some things that should never be controlled." She held onto him like he was about to dissolve into mist completely. "Please?"

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "Okay." He cleared his throat. "But what…?"

"A lightning bolt," Annabeth said.

"But…" Percy's gaze found the remains of the Primordial goddess. A minor Primordial, but a Primordial nonetheless. "Right. But where…?"

"I think I know," Annabeth said tiredly. "But we have to leave. If we're here as a sacrifice-"

"To Night?" A soft voice questioned. "That would be me."

Percy's eyes widened as the darkness itself seemed to condense. Cold leeched into his misty bones. He grabbed Annabeth and backed away from the abyss. "Who…?"

"The Night," the woman said as her form appeared floating in the abyss.

Annabeth squeaked. "Nyx?"

Shadowed wings spanned the expanse of the abyss. A giant chariot pulled by horses made of shadows. And Nyx herself was at least forty feet tall. The Primordial cast a distasteful glance towards the ashes of Akhlys. "Disgusting," she said as her lip curled up. "My brother's trinkets _reek_."

The lingering smell of ozone was brushed aside as the abyss exhaled.

Percy almost dropped Riptide. Akhlys was a minor Primordial, but Nyx – her mother – was a major Primordial. Percy didn't know how they'd survive to reach the Doors at the rate they were going.

* * *

"You didn't die," Kronos greeted.

Percy would never admit to the asshole that he'd missed him. Both Titans looked a little worse for wear. Kronos had several gashes in his drakon-leather shirt. Iapetus' broom bristles were burnt off and he also had new gashes in his uniform, but he was grinning widely at them.

"Friends," he grinned.

Small Bob was curled up on Kronos' lap, the Titan rubbing the kitten's stomach. There was an unassuming stick propped up against the Titan's thigh, the same one that he'd been given by Damasen. Percy hadn't thought twice about the bone-white stick, but now his eyes narrowed at it. "That lightning bolt." Taking a second look at the Titan, Percy noted that he suddenly smelt of ozone and his hair was sticking up slightly – like he'd stuck his fingers into an electrical socket somewhere.

"You look like smoking dead people," Iapetus said, saving Kronos from answering as he hugged them. "That is good."

Percy huffed. "Yeah, thanks." He tilted his head to the side. "Did you go through the Mansion of Night?"

"No, no, never," Iapetus said fiercely. "Too scary." The Titan shuddered. "There is another way, only for Titans."

"Sideways?" Annabeth questioned.

"Hmm," Iapetus said. "No."

"More diagonally," Kronos added dryly.

"We stay together now?" Iapetus demanded.

"Yes," Annabeth agreed.

Kronos leant back, grunting. "We've come this far," he said. "May as well see it through." He scowled. "Bad choice of words."

Percy nodded slightly. "How will you be in a fight?"

"Depends."

Iapetus smiled. "Little brother will do well."

"Then let's go," Annabeth said.

It turned out that rescuing Kronos from eternal damnation had been a great idea. Monsters scattered from his path, word spreading like wildfire of the Titan's presence. Between Iapetus and Kronos, Percy and Annabeth weren't noticed.

The Titans stepped uncaringly through the army sprawled out before the Doors. Small Bob hissed fiercely at any monster that got too close to Kronos.

"Hey," Percy said abruptly, "how can you two see us?"

He winced even before Kronos turned to sneer at him. "I _can't_ see you."

"You can't see anything," Percy shot back.

"We are friends," Iapetus said to stop the brewing argument.

"Nyx wasn't," Annabeth pointed out. "She could see us."

"Nyx could see you because the Death Mist is an off-shoot of her domain," Kronos explained. "That is why Iapetus can see you. I cannot."

"Death is close," Iapetus told them, his silver eyes on the Doors at the end of the valley.

"The Doors of Death," Kronos corrected, warily scanning the monster army around them.

"Please," Annabeth muttered, "watch the phrasing."

Making their way through the monsters, Kronos suddenly paused and stepped closer to Iapetus, effectively blocking Percy and Annabeth from view.

"Brothers!"

Kronos twitched violently, hand tightening around his stick.

Percy peered between the two Titans to watch as another one advanced through the horde towards them.

"Kronos, Iapetus!" The Titan boomed cheerfully. "Iapetus, don't tell me you don't recognise your own brother!"

Iapetus shifted nervously. "No, I won't tell you that."

Kronos snorted. "Ignore him, he's still remembering."

"Yes, thrown into the Lethe," the Titan mused, leaning on his spear. The tip was a point of ice. "We all knew you would heal eventually, of course." His gaze narrowed in on the fabric over Kronos' eyes. "And you – what have you done this time, little brother? Whom _dares_ to touch you?"

Kronos stilled. "You do not know."

"You have said nothing this past year," the Titan grumbled. "All that effort I went to in contingency planning, all that effort to ensure you'd have an escape if you lost. And not a single word!"

Realisation dawned on Percy, just as it must have on Kronos. The youngest of the brothers inhaled deeply. "Evidently, Koios, mother has purposefully forgotten to inform you of the price for failure."

Koios looked completely stunned. " _Mother?_ "

"Step aside, brother," Kronos ordered. "There is no need for you to have the same punishment befall you."

Koios' fingers tightened around the shaft of his spear. His icy blue eyes hardened into steel. "You do not intend to assist, do you?"

"Was I that obvious?"

" _Yes_ ," Koios grumbled. "This will end badly for us," he said.

"It will either way," Kronos said curtly. "But I am _done_ with pleasing mother. For once I'm going to put family ahead of her."

Koios' cold eyes saddened and he clapped Kronos on the shoulder. "I had assumed that my task had failed, once you never showed. It gladdens me to see that you yet live, brother. I have followed you so far, and shall not break tradition now." He clasped his hand over his heart. "Despite your lack of sight. I suppose Iapetus has been your eyes, no?"

"No." Iapetus grunted. "He has refused any assistance."

"Ah, that stubborn pride," Koios chuckled and lifted his spear. "I must hunt down dear Leto. Perhaps I may yet convince her to join us once again."

Kronos' lips twitched slightly. "Do give her my regards."

"I doubt she'll be pleased to receive them, but of course," Koios said. "I doubt our brothers will simply brush off your change in opinion, however." The Titan moved off through the monsters.

Percy stared after him, before his eyes flicked over to Kronos. "Did you mean that?" He asked quietly.

"Perseus, your prayer was the first genuine one I have heard in _thousands_ of years," Kronos murmured. "You three saved me from eternal torment. The very least I can do is return the favour – I _hate_ owing things to mortals. They request the foulest of objects."

Percy rolled his eyes. Trust the Titan to turn a moment into an insult.

Small Bob purred and rubbed against Kronos' neck. Kronos grunted. "Would you care to lead the way, brother?"

Iapetus' hand tightened on his broom.

Percy blinked at the back of the Titan's head. "What _do_ you remember, Bob?"

"Not much," Iapetus admitted as he continued on. "The longer I am with Kronos, the more I remember. I do not remember much of my other siblings. I… do not know if I want it," he said carefully, glancing towards his younger brother.

Kronos didn't answer, too busy with stumbling over and popping one of the Primordial's arteries. He ducked his head out of the way as Lethe water sprayed into the air.

"What…?" Percy's eyes widened and he took a second look at the bulges around them. "Oh, gods."

"Are they containing the _Rivers?_ " Annabeth demanded in horror.

"His blood," Iapetus explained. "They flow through his heart." Black lightning flashed overhead. "The Doors," Iapetus mused.

Once over another ridge the Doors of Death were in plain view for them all. Percy inhaled deeply. "Nearly there," he muttered. His eyes narrowed at the Titans flanking the giant Doors. One familiar Titan in flaming armour and the other dark and foreboding next to him. "Hyperion." Percy sighed. "I _told_ you we should've killed him," he said to Kronos.

"Can you two fight them?" Annabeth questioned. "If we have to," she added when Kronos turned to face her, his disapproval obvious. The Titan had no qualms when it came to sieging a city as large as New York and razing Olympus, but as soon as it came to fighting his brothers… Percy sighed again.

"We must go," Iapetus said, also avoiding answering Annabeth's question.

The Doors glowed a dull purple, icy blue frost spreading from the bottom and spider-webbing across the ground. Hyperion and Krios stood guard at hooks embedded into the dark ground, hooks which connected to either side of the Doors and kept them in place.

"The hooks," Iapetus said to Kronos.

" _What_ hooks?" The blind Titan demanded.

Iapetus grunted. "The Doors are chained. They cannot relocate."

"Then we cut the chains," Annabeth said.

"Can you two keep them occupied?" Percy questioned.

"Yes," Iapetus assured Percy. "And we will defend the button."

"You… what?"

"Someone has to hold the button," Kronos supplied. "For twelve minutes. Else those inside will be churned out into Chaos."

"Chaos like the gap beneath Tartarus?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Yes."

"Twelve minutes?" Annabeth asked.

"Why twelve anything?" Iapetus mused. "Titans, Olympians. There are twelve."

"So we cut the Doors," Percy said, "and you said they _relocate?_ "

"Yes," Kronos said. "The Doors are meant to reset every time a monster leaves. It's a damned pain."

"So Thanatos can reclaim them?" Annabeth asked. "Death goes back to normal."

"That is the idea," Kronos said.

"But-"

"We will push and defend the button," Iapetus declared. "You two must go."

"What about the sun and the stars?" Annabeth demanded.

"I will never again see them," Kronos said. "It makes no difference." Iapetus seemed to be in firm agreement with his younger brother.

Percy pressed his lips together. The two Titans… they may be able to do it. Kronos and his sparkler had incinerated Akhlys, surely he'd be able to fight off the monsters, even while being blind. The demigod shut his eyes. "First things first," he decided. "We have to cut those chains."

Hyperion spotted them approaching, evidently seeing Iapetus' silver hair first. "Iapetus! You're not hiding under a cleaning bucket," he said mockingly, sounding remotely surprised.

"I was not hiding." Iapetus scowled.

The emergence of Kronos from the snarling horde had Hyperion's eyes widening. "Brother!" He boomed excitedly. Then his lips turned down. "Your eyes."

"I _know_."

"I remember you both," Iapetus announced, his spear planted at his side. Kronos hung a pace behind him, no doubt relying on his brother's presence at his side.

"You do?" Hyperion questioned, glancing to Kronos with a grin. Obviously, he'd already forgotten about his sibling's eyes. He chuckled. "The five of us together again," he said with a wicked smile. "The Olympians themselves will tremble."

"No," Iapetus disagreed. "They won't. You brag far too much, Hyperion. I hear Percy Jackson defeated you and you became a nice tree in Central Park."

Hyperion growled, eyes of fire smouldering. "Careful, brother."

"You followed Kronos blindly," Iapetus snapped. "And now you follow Gaea much the same."

"She is our Mother!" Hyperion boomed.

If Kronos had eyes, they would have smouldered much like Hyperion's. " _She did this to me_!" Before, Kronos hadn't spoken much, and even then his voice had been quiet. So it was a surprise when his voice echoed over the valley. Percy guessed this was his angry voice. "She left me to be chained over the Phlegathon and the Acheron, and she removed my eyes. She did not wake for _our_ war against Olympus. She cares not for us – she favours the giants."

"That's true." Krios grunted. "The Pit's children."

"Both of you," Hyperion hissed. "Hold your tongues. He may be listening."

The elevator dinged and the four Titans all jumped, Kronos the worst since he didn't know what the sound even was.

"Look," Hyperion said, "you failed mother, Kronos. A punishment was expected. Are you going to help or hinder?"

"You-"

Whatever Kronos was going to say, the words he was going to call his brother, Iapetus cut him off before he could start. The Piercer planted his spear. "Very well. Who wants a break first?"

"Me," Hyperion snapped. Percy faintly wondered if the refusal of Hyperion and Krios to follow Kronos was intentional or not. "I've been here longer. I have some Greek heroes to find."

Krios sneered at his brother. "That Roman bastard will be up there and waiting for me. It's my turn."

"I'll gut you first," Hyperion spat.

"You can try, but I won't be stuck in this stinking pit any longer!"

In the middle of Annabeth's countdown, there was a high-pitched whine. Kronos' head whipped up mere milliseconds before something collided with the hillside. A rush of heat and energy flung Percy back. Shards shot for the Titans, but Kronos barked, " _Stop!"_

The shards froze in mid-air. A few continued on, shredding through armour and drawing ichor, but none of the Titans looked terribly injured.

 _"Stinking pit!"_

The ground shook and shuddered in time with the voice.

 _"Titans,"_ the voice sneered. _"You are all imperfect and weak."_

Percy almost dropped Riptide as the dark god's form took shape before them. The temperature dropped rapidly. Percy trembled as he beheld the Primordial, the massive body of glistening, purple skin and Greek armour.

On Kronos' shoulder, Small Bob meowed and dove into the Titan's tunic. Smart cat.

"Tartarus," Percy whispered.

 _"I do not interfere lightly, mortal,"_ Tartarus intoned. _"Be honoured. Even the Olympians were never worthy of my attention. But you have come too far, proven too resilient. I can no longer-"_ The clouds of blood vaporised at a thunderous clap, and blindingly white lightning cracked against the Primordial's calf, shattering his form. The Primordial roared, falling to one side, a giant hand gauging a trench into the hillside to steady himself. _"Who_ dares _to wield that weapon against me?"_ The god bellowed.

Percy turned, completely bewildered, to the source of the crackling. Kronos' stick had turned into an eight-foot long spear, the point and shaft wreathed in brilliant lightning.

"You have my sincerest apologies," Kronos said. "But you were the most obvious target."

 _"It will give me great pleasure to destroy you and add your soul to my armour!"_ The Primordial pounded his breastplate and milky faces of hundreds of monsters pressed against the metal.

"You will _not_ touch our brother again," Hyperion seethed.

The Primordial merely chuckled, the sound like mountains colliding. _"You will all die beside your bastard of a King."_

"Well, Hyperion," Kronos breathed out. "You said we were all together again. Looks like you were right for once."

"Yes," Hyperion said, "you always seem to get things your way." The Primordial god roared and Hyperion's eyes widened in horror as his little comet tail was sucked into the faceless maw. Krios was close to follow him.

Kronos' jaw tightened and Small Bob hissed, leaping from the bottom of his tunic to charge up the elder deity's chain-link skirt. Iapetus shot forward and jabbed his spear into the Primordial's side, backing out of reach when the god swiped at him.

The god howled in agony.

 _"You two will suffer for eternity!"_

Kronos grinned, managing to somehow find Percy and Annabeth amongst the Chaos. "Get the Doors," he ordered, "we'll deal with Tartarus."

The Titan did not need to have eyes to find the Primordial god. He lumbered around clumsily, so Kronos was able to fire lightning bolt after lightning bolt at him.

Percy couldn't keep an eye on their Titan friends as they fought to hold the Doors. He could hear the crackling from Kronos' new toy and the Primordial cursing and howling with rage so assumed it was going well. Until he heard a wail of agony and glanced over to find Iapetus, his spear having been snapped in half by the Primordial.

Percy's eyes widened as the Titan struggled to stand, only to fall back down. Kronos planted himself between his fallen brother and the Primordial, crackling spear held out towards the elder deity.

"No," Percy breathed. Even the monsters stopped to watch. A blind Titan against a Primordial. Percy knew what the outcome would be.

"Percy, no," Annabeth protested, grabbing his arm. "Please, no."

"I can't – Annabeth, he could've left us, but he didn't," Percy insisted. He almost missed it. Kronos blasted the Primordial in the face, causing him to howl and lash out blindly. It was a glancing blow, but more than enough to fling Kronos to the side. The blind Titan disappeared amongst the horde of monsters. When Tartarus turned back to Iapetus, a sudden plume of gas toppled monsters off to the side. "Is that…?"

"Damasen!" Annabeth exclaimed as the commotion approached.

 _"My disgraced son,"_ Tartarus sneered. _"You should not have come."_

The giant, riding the Maeonian drakon, raised his lance tip to point at the Primordial. "Father," was all he said before charging.

Iapetus staggered to his feet and lumbered over to the demigods, Small Bob darting away amongst the monsters.

Percy burst the blood vessels in the ground to give the Titan cover.

"Go," Iapetus ordered. "I will hold the button. You two must leave."

"He'll destroy you," Percy pleaded as the ground rumbled. "No regenerations."

Iapetus shrugged, smiling sadly. "We can buy you time. We-" Small Bob leapt from the monster horde, Kronos sprawled over his back. "Brother!"

Kronos lifted his head blearily. Little streaks of ichor ran from dozens of bites and cuts in his bronze skin.

Percy's eyes flicked to Iapetus, hunched over and broken. The older Titan met his eyes. "Please," Iapetus said quietly. The thought crossing his mind was stupid and could get them killed. Percy swallowed. "Get him out. Save him." Iapetus cleared his throat. "We can give you twelve minutes."

"Hold the Doors," Annabeth said before launching herself at the Titan. Percy watched as she kissed the Titan's cheek. "You will be remembered," she promised fiercely, "Kronos will make sure of it, and so will we."

"Good." Iapetus smiled. "But until then, tell the sun and the stars hello for me." He gently pushed her away and turned to face his brother, helping support him. "Time for you to leave, little brother," he murmured, cradling Kronos' head between his hand before giving him a rib-crushing hug.

"Iapetus," Percy prompted quietly.

Iapetus all but threw Kronos into the elevator, past Percy and Annabeth. The Titan slid along the floor, leaving a streak of ichor, and slammed into the other side.

"No!" Kronos yelled, lunging for the Doors even as he summoned his stick.

The master bolt of Ouranos slid through the gap just before the Doors slid shut. Kronos slammed his body against the panels. "Iapetus!" He roared.

Percy's heart hammered as he glanced back to Annabeth. She was pale, looking much like he felt – Kronos was in the Doors of Death and they'd _let_ him in.

"Idiot," Kronos seethed, slamming his fist against the Doors.

Annabeth yelped as they shuddered and started to open and threw herself at the panel to keep it shut. "Percy! Kronos, help!"

"We left them," Percy whispered even as he forced the other Door shut. He blinked, forcing his tears back as the Doors opened a fraction, allowing in the fierce smell of ozone.

Kronos ignored her, dropping back against the back of the elevator, burying his head in his ruined hands. His stick crackled by his bare feet, discarded on the floor of the Doors. Percy knew he'd wanted to stay in Tartarus and fight and die beside Iapetus.

"Kronos," Percy croaked as they kept the doors shut. "I'm sorry."

The Titan Lord's jaw tightened. The elevator shuddered. "I'll _kill_ her," he growled furiously.

* * *

When Percy was finally able to talk to Kronos, it was nightfall. Kronos hadn't left his or Annabeth's side since leaving the Pit, which Percy could definitely understand.

The Argo II settled on the Ionian Sea and Percy watched the waves. But he couldn't help but think about the hunt in the swamp, if it was now empty, its owner never to return. Annabeth stood next to him and Kronos settled at their feet in the form of a lion, heavy head hanging over the edge of the deck so the sea spray hit his face. It had to be refreshing after thousands of years of hanging over the Phlegathon in Tartarus.

"Percy," Annabeth said quietly, "we should get Kronos down to the infirmary."

They really should. His hide as a lion was matted and streaked with ichor and his skin beneath split open from his ever-present injuries. "Yeah," Percy said as he looked up, the stars beginning to come out in their thousands as they left the coastline behind. "A few more minutes."

Kronos grunted with the effort of lifting his head, ears twitching slightly as Percy spoke. "Bob says hello," Percy told the stars.

Annabeth pressed her lips together, looking like she were about to cry.

"Come on, Kronos," Percy said to the lion, "let's get you fixed up."

It said a lot when the Titan grumbled slightly, but didn't otherwise protest against the assistance offered. So far Percy and Annabeth had avoided telling the crew whom the lion really was, so now Percy made sure the crew were gathered in the infirmary. He didn't want to keep this secret from them – they deserved to know whom they were now sharing a warship with – and from the look of Kronos' injuries it would require several more hands to heal him.

When Kronos' form lengthened until it was Kronos the man sitting on the infirmary bed, the rest of the seven looked startled. Jason's eyes narrowed. "Percy, what…?"

Percy frowned, his eyes on Kronos' wounds – infected or half-healed. "Guys," Percy said, faintly relieved that no demigod up until now had actually properly seen the Titan Lord. "Meet Kronos. Kronos, the seven."

Kronos couldn't see their reactions, of course, but he could definitely hear them.

"Hey," Percy said, cutting through all their protests. "He saved us, alright? Look at him, that's what Gaea's done to him. He's here to help."

"But he's-"

"A good Titan," Percy said firmly, thinking about their discussion down in Tartarus after finding Small Bob. "There are good Titans." Percy crossed the room to the cabinets, hunting for something he could use to clear infections. He had absolutely no clue. "Ah – what will clear an infection?"

Kronos tilted his head to the side, answering before any of the demigods could. "Honey."

"I am not smothering you in honey," Percy said in exasperation as the Titan reached up to unwrap the bandage from around his eyes. Percy winced. "Ouch, okay. Honey works?"

"Ew," Leo said, "I think I'm going to puke."

Jason still didn't seem happy, but at the sight of the severely wounded Titan sitting cross-legged on the medical bed he sighed. "The gods are going to murder us for this."

Percy smiled faintly. "They'll try," he said as he glanced at Annabeth. He, of course, remembered Kronos throwing himself at Tartarus to defend them. There was no doubt in his mind that the Titan would do the same if any god tried to go after them.

None of the demigods looked particularly pleased with the new development, but they set to work since Percy and Annabeth both seemed to trust the Titan Lord. (Percy didn't, not really, but he wasn't going to tell them that. He had faith that Kronos at least understood the meaning of family now. You can't go through Tartarus together with someone without forming some sort of familial bond.)

It took the majority of the night for all of Kronos' welts, cuts and burns to be dealt with – longer than it would have if he'd just _sat still_ – and his eye sockets carefully washed out. Leo _had_ actually been sick then, and Hazel and Frank soon after. Then they'd managed to dig out a spare pair of jeans for the Titan, tried and failed to convince him to shrink so they'd fit – he'd just made the jeans larger before stripping down then and there, which none of them had wanted to see. So by the time he tried to refuse the Camp Half-Blood shirt, Annabeth was just completely _done_ with him and threatened to lock him in the infirmary until after the Feast of Spes – the day Gaea would rise, in fourteen days.

When morning finally rolled around, Percy could confidently say that the Seven had unofficially adopted the blind Titan and become the Eight. And, honestly? Kronos could be a dam loyal friend.

* * *

 **This has been my little project for the past month, the reason for the lack of updates for anything else (sorry). I could do a second chapter and turn it into a two-shot, including the events of BoO, if anyone wants. My inspiration for this actually came from my research into the Stygian Swamp while I was working on the last chapter of Confused by Storm, and I wanted a platonic Kronercy story, so here it is at the end. I am willing to do more for this because I think it would be entertaining - Kronos, the blind Last Titan. It doesn't have the ring to it that the Last Olympian does.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my first story actually intended to be a One-Shot (but it could always be a Two-Shot).**


	2. Chapter 2

**With Friends Like These - Part 2**

"Percy," Annabeth sighed, looking fondly exasperated with him. "You're drowning your pancakes."

"They can't drown," Percy gravely informed her. "They're mine." He searched out Kronos across the room, a plate of high-protein and horribly calorific foods piled high before the Titan. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw that Kronos had one hand buried into the innards of the trireme, probably fingering the exposed electrical wires again.

The Titan seemed to become more energized from the electrics than he did a plate of ambrosia.

Bare-chested – he took any opportunity he could find to ditch the obnoxiously bright orange Camp shirt – he sat cross-legged on the floor against a backdrop of drapes.

Over the speakers, Buford the Wonder Table suddenly blared, " _Put some clothes on!"_

Everyone jumped, though not nearly as badly as Kronos. The blind Titan had still not managed to get used to the intercom or Buford and Leo had fixed the table up several times when he'd startled Kronos and the Titan had lashed out. He ended up jumping several feet and landing in the form of a lion, snarling at nothing. Once Kronos had calmed down and realised he was not under attack, he turned back and sheepishly reached for his shirt.

His horribly scarred and burnt body had slowly begun to heal over the two days since they'd left Tartarus behind them. And both Percy and Annabeth were able to catch up on much-needed sleep, knowing and trusting that the Titan was watching them – or at least alert and listening for any intruders.

Jason, with Piper playing nursemaid, sat at the very head of the table with his shirt rolled up to expose his stab wound to the air as Piper changed his bandages.

"You know," Leo said, "that probably wouldn't have happened if our immortal firecracker joined you."

"That's what I said," Kronos grumbled as he paused in shovelling food into his mouth.

"Yeah," Percy said, "but we discussed this."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Spirits are more likely to sense a Titan than they are a few demigods."

"You got noticed anyway," Kronos pointed out. "It would not have made a difference."

"We at least learnt something," Jason said.

"Besides," Percy added, "setting you loose on Ithaca would have been like firing a nuke at New York. Sure, you'll take out the enemy but there's a high chance for friendly fire."

"Olympia," Jason said to get them back on track. "We'll stay airborne. Juno said we have to subdue the goddess of victory."

"Isn't Nike a _good_ goddess?" Percy questioned.

Annabeth nodded slightly. "Yes. So why subdue the goddess of victory?" Annabeth mused.

"Well all the gods are split, are they not?" Kronos questioned. The demigods turned to face him. Of course they could guess all they wanted, but Kronos was far more a part of the immortal world than they would ever be. He's seen empires rise and fall and probably assisted in more than one dynasty's collapse. "If the goddess of victory is split then she will be fighting with herself."

"He's got a point," Piper murmured.

"Ok, wait a minute," Leo said. "What about you? You've got a Roman form, right?"

"Saturn," Frank supplied.

Kronos' form flickered briefly, and he scowled in Frank's direction. "It is the demigods whom are fighting. Demigods do not affect me as they effect the gods, as I am _not_ a god, not beholden to Olympus. Now if there happened to be Roman demititans around whom were fighting, then I may have a problem."

"But we want peace," Jason said, once again bringing them back on track. "And if victory's split between Greek and Roman then there won't be peace."

"What, like start a flame war on Twitter?" Leo questioned.

Kronos frowned deeply, looking immensely confused. "What is Twitter? How would one use it to start a war of fire?"

Percy shut his eyes.

"You don't know what Twitter is?" Leo asked in mock horror. "Allow me to educate you on mortal technology."

"No," Percy said. Kronos was bad enough. He didn't want the Titan to _actually_ start a flame war against Olympus. That or he'd look at cat videos all day and they needed Kronos.

Frank frowned slightly. "That old sea god, Phorcys. He said Gaea's plans always have layers upon layers."

Kronos stirred. "Phorcys?"

"Yeah," Percy said flatly. "He got banished to Atlanta."

"Ah. Poor bastard."

"Right," Frank said, "he's your half-brother."

"I have lots of half-siblings," Kronos dismissed. "But yes, Mother taught _me_ all I know about plans. Percy and Annabeth can tell you all about that."

Percy huffed. "Yeah. Kronos screwed around with us in the old days. The Golden Fleece, the master bolt. All of it."

"Anyway," Annabeth said, "a party of four. Two Romans, two Greeks."

"And me," Kronos added.

"Kronos, Nike will see you as a threat," Jason pointed out.

"If you are subduing a goddess then you need me." Jason mouthed _help me_ at Percy, but Percy just shrugged. Kronos scowled. "Stop communicating so I cannot see it."

"Sorry," Percy apologised.

"That's scary," Leo muttered.

"Kronos-"

"You _promised."_

Percy winced. "Yeah, but Kronos you're the ace up our sleeve. I really don't think Nike will be happy to see you. We want to save you for when we need you."

Kronos scowled deeper, not looking pleased. "If you are in trouble-"

"I'll let you know," Percy promised.

The blind Titan sighed. "If you die, I will resurrect you and then kill you myself."

"Alright."

* * *

Percy didn't call Kronos. Nor did Annabeth call him in Sparta when facing the giant Mimas.

So, when Polybotes caught Percy and Jason at the bottom of the ocean with the assistance of Kymopoleia, Percy finally decided to call him. Gagging on poison and trapped in a net, Percy prayed to the Titan.

He arrived encased in a ventus, just like Jason. Ouranos' master bolt crackled wildly in his hand, streaking out towards the dozen basilisks in the area. Then a blast hit Polybotes in the middle of his chest. The giant roared, staggering back to leave some room between himself and his sudden attacker.

Over the past few days, the demigods had all worked on getting Kronos used to fighting without his sight. Somehow, the Titan could now sense their attacks before they would happen.

Jason lowered his gladius. "Good to see you."

Polybotes' eyes narrowed. "Kronos," he seethed. "Father warned us of your betrayal. Mother was rather distraught to hear you had made your decision."

"Yes, well, if she hadn't collaborated with him to remove my eyes I would have decided different."

"You will not reconsider?"

"That depends on if mother intends to back down or not," Kronos mused. "But, as things stand, _no_. These demigods are my friends. And you have no place here."

Polybotes sneered at his half-brother. "You will die beside them."

"It's better than dying beside _you_."

The giant lifted his trident, stabbing at the blind Titan, but Kronos twisted slightly to the side and the prongs stabbed the air a few inches from his face. Calmly, the Titan lashed out with the master bolt – now in the form of a wickedly-sharp spear – and thrust it up beneath the giant's breastplate.

Polybotes roared and Jason slashed his gladius along his dragon leg. "You will die for this!"

"I am sure," Kronos dismissed.

Jason glanced at the storm goddess. "Kym, would you care to do the honours?"

When the minor goddess hesitated, Kronos lifted the master bolt and she squeaked in fear. It seemed that the infamous Titan Lord was scarier to the minor goddess than the giant. She threw her metal Frisbee, and Polybotes lost his head.

Jason grinned at her. "Thank you," he said.

Kronos crossed the ruins to get to Percy, carefully skirting the poison cloud. He pulled at the celestial bronze netting, master bolt transforming to a sword and shearing through it.

"Thanks," Percy gasped out.

The Titan crossed his arms, expression dark despite the blank sockets. "I _told_ you to take me with you."

"Lesson learned," Percy promised.

Kymopoleia couldn't seem to decide whether to stay or flee. Jason smiled at her. "Thank you, I'll make sure those temples are erected."

"I should have-"

"Dude," Percy said, "you're blind. We don't need you firing pot-shots at everything with that master bolt in the hopes you'll hit your target."

"That was _one time_ ," Kronos protested.

"Once is more than enough," Percy said. "But really, thanks to the both of you."

"I didn't do much," Jason said.

Kronos picked Percy up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Whoa, hey-"

"You have been poisoned." Kronos scowled. "You will not move."

" _Dude,_ put me down!"

"I will," Kronos assured him. "Once we are back on the ship."

Jason grinned as they rose back towards the surface, a protesting – yet still green – son of Poseidon nearly being sick on the way up.

Annabeth's eyes widened as Kronos propped him up against the railing. "What happened?" She demanded furiously.

"Poison," Jason supplied. He noted that the storm had mostly smoothed over, a few lingering flashes of lightning and dark clouds, but looking at Kronos he assumed that the Titan was responsible.

"Did Polybotes recognise Kronos?" Piper questioned once she'd looked Jason over for any injuries, looking faintly surprised to see that his stab wound had healed.

"Yes," Jason said. "He did."

"So Gaea will know he's helping us," Annabeth said quietly. "Great."

"Yeah." Percy breathed out, still looking a little green. "But he saved my life – _again_ – so it's fine. Sort of."

"Does this mean I can fight beside you now?" Kronos questioned, looking faintly excited at the prospect.

Percy snorted. "Yeah, sure. If you can keep up."

The Titan bristled. "Even blind I can be formidable, Jackson."

"Oh, I know," Percy assured him. "There's not many beings who can topple Tartarus." Kronos smiled. "But, Jason, what's a Pontifex?"

"A priest," Kronos supplied.

"They oversee all the sacrifices," Jason explained. "Make sure the gods won't get mad." He patted Kronos on his arm. "We'll make sure there are temples for you again."

"Also," Percy added, turning to Kronos. "Before you arrived, Kym was talking about the first Primordial to have been killed."

Kronos stilled. "I don't like talking about him," he said, crossing his arms like a petulant child.

"Really?" Annabeth questioned. "What about him?"

"Something about how it was done could help us," Jason said. "Maybe-"

"No."

"Kronos," Percy groaned. "Come on."

 _"No_." The Titan reached out blindly for the railing of the Argo II, which he knew was somewhere in front of him. "Gaea by now will soon know that I am here, if she does not already. So she will know that I know how to take her down. She will make contingency plans to prevent me from doing so. And I am blind, so cannot assist. It is too dangerous, find another way."

* * *

Percy was getting suspicious.

It was small things. Refusing to take down Gaea was only the first sign. Kronos seemed withdrawn, no longer keeping so close to Percy and Annabeth. He disappeared occasionally in the night, flying off who-knows-where to do who-knows-what.

But Percy wasn't worried, he stupidly trusted Kronos right up to the point he woke to find a dagger at his throat.

He stared back, stunned, into eyeless sockets. "Kronos," he gasped out, eyes widening. "What – what are you doing?"

"It's nothing personal, Percy," Kronos promised with a crooked grin. "I just need your blood. The blood of Olympus."

Percy stared in horror at the Titan for several long moments, his brain struggling to process his words. "You… what?"

The dagger pressed against his throat didn't move, held in the Titan's firm grip. It was celestial bronze, the blade clean and gleaming wickedly in the faint light coming from the hallway. Percy swallowed and cleared his throat, about to yell for one of the other demigods – Kronos was still blind, maybe they could take him out – but Kronos realised his intentions and covered his mouth.

"I won't kill you," Kronos promised, grin widening. "I have a plan."

Percy's heart hammered in his chest, threatening to break his ribcage. He wanted to take out Riptide, but Kronos was leaning on him enough that he couldn't squirm to grab the pen. Foul names came to mind, but Percy couldn't say any of them with Kronos covering his mouth. He tried to yell for help, but the sound was far too muffled for any of the other demigods to hear.

Pain sparked along his throat, the dagger drawing out a few drops of his blood. Percy shut his eyes and turned his head as Kronos glowed, alight somewhere behind his skin, and then his weight was gone.

The son of Poseidon yelled for the other demigods on the trireme.

* * *

Kronos had a plan.

A nibble from a square of ambrosia had healed Percy's tiny cut, more like a papercut than a Titan slashing his throat. Across from him, Hazel nursed a similar injury.

But, Kronos had a plan – whatever that plan was – whether it was good or bad for the demigods remained to be seen. Annabeth was busy wiping away the little blood that remained as Percy glowered at the table as if it was the cause of Kronos' sudden decision.

"So did he actually say anything useful?" Annabeth questioned. "Before he cut your throat."

"He didn't – cut my throat, I mean. Not really. But no, only that he had a plan and that it needed the blood of Olympus," Percy said.

"Dirtface also needs the blood of Olympus," Leo noted.

"Yes, thank you, Leo," Percy said tiredly, "none of us knew that."

Leo scowled. "Just making sure that's clear."

"I don't think it's for her," Percy muttered.

Jason frowned. "Percy-"

"Just hear me out," Percy said fiercely as he leant forward, causing Annabeth to sigh. "I know what it looks like. Really, I do. But we saved Kronos down there, you don't know what it was like. We saved him, he saved us. It's more than what it seems, really. He's been helping us. I really don't see any reason why he would suddenly turn around and help his mother."

"Percy's right," Annabeth quietly said. "She blinded him. Why would he help her? It's a known fact that Kronos can be very bitter and hateful. He's prideful and he hates others thinking they can play him."

"His mother did all of that," Percy added. "She used him as her shock troop, crippling Olympus to set _this_ war up. Everything that has happened to him recently is because of _her_."

"So this isn't for _her_ ," Hazel stated.

"No," Annabeth conceded. "But what could he use our blood for if not raising his mother?"

"The blood of Olympus is powerful, but we don't really know what it will do other than raising immortals from death," Jason noted.

Percy nodded slightly. "Yeah. So he won't be using it himself. There aren't many immortals that are known to be dead, but-"

"Percy," Annabeth said quietly.

"- it shouldn't be too hard to figure it out." Percy pressed his lips together, barely stopping to listen to Annabeth. "There's-"

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"What?"

"What were we talking about – before he started acting odd?"

Percy blinked, recalling the conversation that Kronos had swiftly shut down about repeating the past. The blood all drained from his face.

"Ouranos," Percy breathed.

Annabeth nodded slightly. "Ouranos," she repeated.

Outside, thunder rumbled in the sky around them.

* * *

Five days passed quickly.

While Percy _had_ been doubting Kronos' intentions, the Titan didn't emerge at the Acropolis.

"Percy," Annabeth muttered, her voice at his ear, "we should tell them."

"Brilliant idea," Percy said. "Just let me have a few days to flee first."

She huffed. "They need to know. Now."

"She's right, Percy," Jason said loudly, ensuring that Zeus overheard. "You should tell them."

Percy paled. "What? Why me?"

"Because you're the one who did it," Jason proffered.

"You all didn't disagree," Percy pointed out.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Tell us what?" He rumbled, his voice alone nearly causing Percy to hesitate.

But Percy had faced down Tartarus and he'd managed to talk Kronos down whenever he got angry or frustrated with his blindness. Compared to facing down his father, Zeus was a house cat with dulled claws. Percy straightened his back and lifted his head. "Kronos came with us when we left Tartarus."

For several moments it looked like Zeus didn't quite register Percy's words, but then thunder cracked overhead and lightning flashed above the Acropolis. " _What_?"

"He's blind, mostly harmless, but he did sort of take our blood and he may have Ouranos' master bolt-" The loud clap of thunder left Percy's ears ringing, and some of the gods also cast wary glances towards the sky. "We think he may be rising Ouranos to combat his mother," Percy admitted.

Poseidon sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Perhaps you'd better start from the beginning, Percy?" He suggested with forced cheerfulness.

"Later," Athena sharply interrupted, looking like she was judging Percy and intending to also be his executioner. "The Earth Mother has risen," she said. "We can discuss this later, if we are still alive."

"Athena-"

"Father," Athena said sharply, "we don't have the time."

Zeus looked like he'd rather press to find out about his father, but also knew that logically Gaea was a greater threat than one Titan, even if that Titan did have the blood of a female and male demigod. A Primordial could do a lot more damage than a Titan.

* * *

The Argo unfortunately did not survive the slap back to Camp Half-Blood.

While Leo stayed behind to attempt to fix the trireme, Frank dropped Percy and Annabeth with the Greek demigods. Percy grinned widely as they cheered and screamed before charging forwards.

Percy much preferred fighting to sitting around. While the common monsters he'd fought regularly before weren't much of a challenge, Gaea herself was entirely different. He remembered facing Tartarus down in the Pit, remembered dropping his sword as he'd frozen in terror, the oppressive power of the Primordial nearly forcing him to his knees. How could they face Gaea – a Primordial very alike to Tartarus – without doing the same?

He forced the thought away, determined to do what he could to help while Gaea wasn't there.

The last time he'd fought beside so many demigods as this was the Battle of Manhattan. It was horribly similar; screams and war cries splitting his ears and lit arrows carving a path through the sky overhead.

The Roman Legion marched as one in a strict formation, the discipline making them a stark contrast to the Greeks.

Percy wasn't sure how long he'd been fighting for; every sound and movement had merged into one and his head was ringing, he was covered in monster remains and dust and blobs of mud. Then, the ground shifted and _tilted_ beneath his feet, turning to sludge. Monsters and demigods alike slipped, the earth sucking them down like quicksand. There was a slow ripple of the ground, a wave of soil and mud that rose and fell.

Beyond the boundary of Camp, the ground exploded up into the air, churning soil that twisted and turned, forming a vague figure. Mud melted into coffee-coloured skin, formed wavy strands of deep brown hair, and eyes as green as the purest of forests opened.

Percy swore under his breath.

The Primordial goddess sneered down at them. " _Fools_ ," she spat. _"As if you can stand against me. None of you can even_ hope _to stop me."_

Percy tightened his grip around Riptide's hilt.

A stray twitch of Gaea's fingers, practically unnoticeable, caused the hillside to swell like a balloon. Half of the hill crumpled, swallowing monsters and demigods alike. Sharp green eyes flicked over the hundreds of demigods, searching – and then they landed on Percy.

Percy dropped another few inches into the earth as her formerly emotionless face twisted into a hateful snarl. _"Perseus Jackson. I have heard_ very _much about you."_

"All good things, I hope?" Percy managed to force out. At his side, Annabeth looked utterly horrified by his words. But Percy wasn't about to sit back and let her destroy everything he'd worked so hard to protect.

 _"You murdered my children."_

"The Titans?" Percy grunted. "They deserved it-"

 _"They are_ my children _."_

Percy let out a sharp laugh. "Even Kronos?" Thunder rumbled warningly overhead. "I guess that says a lot about how _brilliant_ your parenting is. If you _remove their eyes_ you've got to expect a little retribution. If there's one thing I've learnt from immortal families it's that you guys take _getting even_ and grudges _very_ seriously."

The other demigods were looking at Percy in utter disbelief.

The earth rumbled beneath them, a giant crack streaking across the battlefield.

 _"He understood the price of failure before I sent him after you,"_ Gaea sneered as she stepped past the boundary and into Camp, _"I_ warned _him."_

"And now Kronos wants you dead," Percy flatly said. "Because you _blinded_ him."

The Primordial scowled and waved a hand, and Percy was bludgeoned in the side. It wrenched him from the mud and sent him sprawling several dozen feet away, Riptide landing out of his reach.

 _"You will die, Perseus,"_ Gaea promised.

Percy spat blood onto the ground as both Roman and Greek demigods struggled to free themselves. He didn't reply to Gaea, instead he took a deep breath and prayed.

 _Kronos, I don't know where you are or what you're doing… but Gaea's awake. She's here. A little assistance would be appreciated._

He was expecting to have to wait several minutes, but even as he finished his final words, the clouds thickened and darkened overhead. A heavy presence dropped onto Percy's shoulders and time slowed to a crawl.

But Kronos did not appear inside the Camp limits. A single bolt of lightning dropped from the clouds and slammed into the ground amongst Octavian's onagers, causing them to explode one after the other. Percy couldn't help but smile as the dust cleared.

Kronos' expression was cool, holding his father's master bolt at his side. Thunder rumbled, and rain fell. It turned the mud into sludge, but some demigods were able to struggle free. Percy found the rain enervated him as he struggled to his feet.

But the Titan was not within Camp boundaries. Percy opened his mouth and yelled, "I, Percy Jackson, give Kronos, son of Gaea, permission to enter Camp Half-Blood!"

Percy avoided Chiron's horrified gaze, instead firmly watching Kronos as the Titan stepped forward. The wards around the Camp rippled and shuddered, a shockwave racing outwards as Kronos passed through.

Gaea's grip over the demigods loosened as she turned to face her son. _"Kronos,"_ she said warily.

Kronos' knuckles whitened as he tightened his grip on the spear-like master bolt at his side. "Mother," he greeted curtly.

The Primordial's expression softened, her eyes warming. _"Don't. Kronos, I do not wish to harm you."_

"A shame. I certainly do."

 _"You will force my hand,"_ Gaea said warningly. _"I don't wish to punish you any longer. Come, join me, and I will return you your eyes."_

Kronos' jaw tightened and for the first time, he looked uncertain.

Percy hesitated. Of course, he hadn't been certain that Kronos would be able to go through with killing his mother when it came to it.

Several dozen feet from Percy, Annabeth saw Percy hesitating to speak. "Kronos," she called, managing to free herself from the mud and taking several steps towards the Titan. "What Percy said – about immortal families – sometimes you can't." She smiled across the battlefield at the Titan. "You're our friend, right?"

Saying that so blatantly in front of both camps of demigods seemed suicidal to Percy, but he staggered to his feet anyway and nodded. "Yeah," he agreed, "we're friends. I mean, we can't _not_ be friends with the one whom stupidly attacked Tartarus for us, right?"

Kronos lifted the master bolt and blasted Gaea in the face with a concentrated bolt of lightning. "I don't _want_ to join you."

Gaea's focus broke, her expression twisting in fury. Half of her face had been blasted right off her head, though her skin was bubbling and healing due to the earth at her feet. Demigods who'd still been trapped found themselves suddenly free. Percy dug Riptide from his pocket and uncapped the sword before yelling and charging at the closest monster. His cry galvanized the other demigods into action and the battle started up again.

Kronos closed the distance between his mother and him with startling speed, dancing through the battlefield with surprising grace considering his blindness.

While Kronos had taken rather quickly to fighting blind, perhaps due to some extra sense that immortals had, it didn't suddenly make him a match for a Primordial. The earth mother was screaming insults and threats at Kronos, but he didn't falter, even as earthborn broke away to charge at him – only to be promptly turned to vaporized ash – and arrows rained down upon him.

Percy had heard that Titans could be forces of nature, but watching one in action still astounded him.

No movement was wasted, each having an impact on either the battle around him or Gaea.

Even then, he could barely manage to keep Gaea occupied. Percy realised he was trying to buy the demigods time, trying to keep Gaea focused entirely on him whilst the demigods killed the monsters. After that, Percy didn't know what would happen.

Fortunately, he didn't have to think on it any longer.

Even while Kronos staggered back, ichor rolling from a gash above his right eye and a bruise already blooming on his cheek, a bolt of lightning crashed down before him.

The Titan was scowling before the dust cleared, glaring at his youngest godly child. Zeus looked as pleased to see Kronos as the Titan did him, blue eyes flicking to empty sockets. Kronos turned his head, evidently somewhat wary of allowing Zeus to see the new handicap.

 _"Zeus,"_ Gaea seethed. _"I will deal with you after I finish punishing my treasonous son."_

Zeus snorted, eyes flicking towards Kronos again. The three formed an almost triangle shape, each wary of the other two. His lip curled in distain. "It seems to me as if he's been punished enough. Where's the glory in beating a blind old man?"

Kronos bristled, pulling himself up sharply. "If you still believe there's glory or honour to be had in war then I've evidently taught you nothing."

"The only thing you ever taught us was how to make people _hate_ you and the art of cutting someone into millions of pieces with their own weapon."

Gaea laughed. "Whom are you here to fight, dear grandchild? It must be a difficult decision for you." Her expression twisted. "Let me make it easier for you."

The ground erupted beneath Kronos – the Titan's harsh cuss lost amongst the sound of something snapping – and curved to join overhead, creating a very effective cage. Lightning exploded out from Kronos, only to crackle and fizzle out as it touched the earth shell. He yelled furiously, slamming another bolt against the earth, then another and another and another.

Outside of the cage, Zeus had fired his own lightning at Gaea. The Primordial looked just as murderous as her caged son as she raised shields of mud to stop Zeus in his tracks. While he may have arrived without warning, Gaea was still more than capable of beating him into a pulp.

Percy tried to fight his way forwards, but Annabeth grabbed his arm. "Percy, no. You can't help here."

Kronos was still throwing everything he had at the earthen cage. Getting anywhere close to him would leave Percy fried. Getting near Gaea would leave him crushed like the dozens of demigods littering her path.

Zeus raised his hand and a rush of air momentarily lifted Gaea off the ground.

 _"You cannot defeat me,"_ Gaea promised angrily. _"I_ am _the earth."_

The earth. Percy's heart hammered fiercely. "Zeus!" He yelled, forgetting any term of respect in favour of speaking quickly. " _Separate her from the earth!"_

Gaea's expression hardened.

Rays of light split the clouds – the rest of the gods emerging. Sensing their imminent arrival, Kronos faltered in throwing lightning about and slunk back.

As the gods worked together to raise the furious Primordial, a ball of fire emerged over the horizon. Festus the reincarnated dragon bathed Gaea in brilliant flames.

* * *

As soon as Gaea's mud – her remains – settled over the battlefield, the earthen shell around Kronos crumbled. The Titan's body began glowing, an obvious attempt at flashing away before the gods could return to finish him off, but before he could go anywhere a lightning bolt dropped onto him.

His body went rigid and he crumpled to the ground as Zeus landed a dozen feet away.

Percy shoved his way forwards even as the god raised his master bolt again, the entire weapon glowing and crackling. He slid to a stop between Kronos and Zeus, raising his free hand towards the god. "Wait – please, don't."

Zeus' blue eyes crackled dangerously. "Move aside, Percy Jackson."

"Percy," Poseidon said carefully. "Move-"

"No," Percy said flatly. "No, I'm not moving." He defiantly glared back at Zeus. "You know we – Annabeth and I – went to Tartarus, right? Yeah. Kronos saved our lives down there, after we saved his. He's a _friend._ I'm not moving."

Annabeth shoved her way forwards to stand at Percy's side. "We're friends," she echoed.

Percy's eyes caught Jason's amongst the watching demigods. "Look – Gaea had him blinded because he failed last year. She sent him. He'd have been killed in Tartarus because he couldn't defend himself. He's part of the team."

The rest of the Seven emerged from the battlefield, looking worn and a few gashes, but nothing too serious. Jason crossed his arms, standing next to Percy. "He's one of us," he firmly said.

Seven demigods stood between the King of the gods and Kronos. The master bolt flared.

Zeus seemed to consider his options for several long moments, gazing past the demigods into Kronos' non-existent eyes. He glanced at Poseidon, the brother looking ready to leap to Percy's defence, and he sighed. "Hermes, get him to Apollo."

* * *

"What did you do with our blood?" The first words from Percy were accusing and furious. Percy crossed his arms, scowling down at Kronos. "You know, it's rude to take the blood of people without their permission, right? Also, I don't know who taught you your manners, but sleeping in other people's beds without their permission is _also_ rude."

The lion merely grumbled and rolled over, sprawling across Percy's bed.

The sun shone in through the cabin windows, casting Kronos' fur a brilliant gold.

It had been a surprise to wake with a lion sleeping at the base of his bed, but Percy's honestly had worse before. He watched with a frown as fur shifted and bones cracked.

Kronos the man grunted as he stretched. "I suppose you want an explanation."

"Yeah. That would be nice. Then I'll decide whether to throw you out or not."

The Titan finally decided to sit up. "I needed your blood because I needed a power boost. I… may have gone to my… to Ouranos' resting place and stirred up some ghosts." He smiled crookedly at Percy, looking immensely pleased with himself. Bare-chested as he was, most of his wounds from Tartarus were gone and only a few burns remained as dark and twisted scars. He had dark bruises down his side and a several neat lines of stitches; one stretching from his collarbone to his shoulder and another twisting across his stomach. Percy leaned to the side to see Kronos' back, noting the third large stitch down his spine and the last large one across his shoulder blade – the worst injury he'd had in Tartarus.

"You done staring?"

Percy shoved him off the bed. "That's mine, go find your own." When the Titan stood and twisted to scowl at Percy, the demigod smiled. "It's good to see that they bothered to try to stitch you up. Why didn't they kill you?"

"Wishing they did?"

"I don't know. At least I'd have my bed back then." Percy's lips quirked up. "But really. You're starting to look like you've not got one foot in the grave still." He hunted through his drawers for a square of ambrosia which he tossed to the Titan.

"You noticed then."

"Not that I can blame Apollo," Percy shrugged. "If I were in their shoes I wouldn't give you ambrosia either. So what's their terms for keeping you alive?"

Kronos shrugged. "I'm blind, what can a blind Titan do?"

"A lot. Face Gaea."

"For five minutes."

"Still," Percy said quietly. "Thank you for helping. You didn't have to." When he saw Kronos hesitating he smiled sadly. "You're going somewhere," he guessed.

Kronos sighed. "I have many things to do. You'll pass on my greetings to the others?"

"Yeah. Sure, I will," Percy promised. He hesitated momentarily before raising his hand and curling it into a fist. "Friends?"

Kronos' lips twitched up. "This won't be the last you see of me," he promised. His fist was slightly off, blindness evidently still throwing off his accuracy slightly, but it still made Percy's grin widen. "Friends," the Titan Lord agreed.

"I'll look forward to it."

"Please don't. It's nothing to get excited about."

* * *

 **Did I purposefully leave it open just in case I find inspiration to add Trials of Apollo to this? Yes, yes I did.**

 **Guest: Well, it's now a two-shot.**

 **Sealure: Thanks!**

 **LordBlack31: I have far too many stories going to do that :)**

 **aRTsyisAwesome: They trust Percy and Annabeth. Besides, it didn't mean they'd let him do anything.**

 **Lord Nitro: Well. That's how things end.**

 **Colts12broncos18: Brilliant! I figure if Kronos was his normal, un-handicapped self he wouldn't willing go with them... not really. Well, who would ever pray to Kronos?**

 **MafiaMarshMello: Yes! Exactly. He's a good villian, but not the evilest, if you get what I mean.**

 **Nychta973: Well you have seen it.**


End file.
